starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Interceptor ligero Delta-7B clase Aethersprite/Leyendas
El Interceptor ligero Delta-7B clase ''Aethersprite'' era un caza estelar ligero de corto alcance utilizado por la Orden Jedi durante las Guerras Clon. Características [[Archivo:Koons Delta-7B.jpg|thumb|left|200px|El Hoja de Dorin de Plo Koon atracó a un anillo hipermotor Syliure-31.]] El Delta-7B fue fabricado por Sistemas de Ingeniería Kuat y vio uso rápidamente ya que los Delta-7 no fueron diseñados para las batallas. La principal diferencia entre el Delta-7B y su predecesor, el Delta-7, fue la reubicación del foso astromecánico que se encontraba a babor (izquierda) del caza estelar, colocando justo delante de la cabina del piloto. Esto, junto con un casco central ligeramente ampliado, permitiría usar un droide astromecánico de tamaño completo en lugar de las unidades truncadas , como el R4-P o el R3-D visto en el anterior modelo Delta-7. También, como el Delta-7, el Delta-7B tenía 4 cañones láser gemelos (2 arriba del casco “triangular” y 2 justo debajo de los cañones “superiores”, en la parte inferior del casco). También, típicamente, dependía de otra nave estelar o de un anillo hipermotor externo para viajar más rápido que la luz. Historia left|thumb|200px|El diseño pintado de amarillo del Delta-7B personalizado de Anakin Skywalker. Anakin Skywalker voló al menos un Delta-7B amarillo y gris que fue inutilizado durante la Batalla de Bothawui, pero luego fue arreglado. El caza también estuvo presente en la Batalla de Ryloth, y más tarde, Skywalker pilotó la nave durante la Batalla de Malastare, donde fue aparentemente destruida por la monstruosa Bestia Zillo. Por lo general, volaba junto a su compañera de ala, Ahsoka Tano, que usaba un Delta-7B de color rojo, verde y blanco. Obi-Wan Kenobi voló un Delta-7B que tenía el mismo esquema de color de su anterior Delta-7 y utilizó el mismo droide astromecánico, R4-P17. Barriss Offee voló un Delta-7B junto con Ahsoka Tano durante el comienzo de la Batalla de Umbara. Tenía el mismo diseño gráfico que el Delta-7B de Obi-Wan Kenobi, pero con un esquema de color diferente. Ahsoka Tano voló un Delta-7B durante la Batalla de Ryloth y en la posterior Batalla de Umbara. Saesee Tiin pilotó un Delta-7B durante una misión para rescatar a un grupo de prisioneros detenidos en Lola Sayu. Tenía el mismo diseño gráfico que el Delta-7B de Ahsoka Tano, pero con un esquema de color diferente. Plo Koon voló un Delta-7B llamado Hoja de Dorin, que tenía el mismo esquema de colores que su anterior Delta-7. Adi Gallia pilotó un Delta-7B durante una misión para rescatar a un grupo de prisioneros detenidos en Lola Sayu. Tenía el mismo diseño gráfico que la Hoja de Dorin de Plo Koon, solo que con un esquema de color diferente. Kit Fisto voló un caza estelar granate con un emblema verde claro en el casco. El Delta-7B de Luminara Unduli tenía un esquema de color verde y gris. Mace Windu voló un Delta-7B con su astromecánico R8-B7 para verificar los restos del Resistencia. Cuando los cazarrecompensas vinieron a buscar el cuerpo de Windu, R2-D2 llevó el caza estelar de Windu a Coruscant para reproducir un mensaje. Entre bastidores Hasbro identificó originalmente este tipo de caza como el "Delta-2",Hasbro promotional image pero el Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide señaló la designación oficial de Delta-7B. La versión de juguete de Hasbro podía dividirse en dos partes, con la sección del piloto asemejando el [[Interceptor ligero Eta-2 clase Actis|Interceptor ligero Eta-2 clase Actis]]. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Héroes de la República'' * *''Air Strike'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Hero of the Confederacy'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' * * * * *''Droids Over Iego'' *''The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap'' * * * * * * * * }} *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.24'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Masters of the Force'' Notas y referenicas Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares de la República Galáctica Categoría:Productos de Sistemas de Ingeniería Kuat